Tyrant's Brand
The is a piece of Equipment which is primarily designed for Heroes who lead Warrior Mercenaries. It is one of the best weapons to use for damage dealers in a number of different Game Modes. Extensive information about where to obtain Equipment and it's general functions can be found on the Equipment page. This page contains detailed level information about the Tyrant's Brand through all of it's 200 levels. Special Effect The special effect of the Tyrant's Brand increases the damage your Hero deals by a large amount. It also gives your Heroes skills a chance to ignore Damage Reduction and Buffs not including immorality. Additionally it buffs your Heroes Warrior's Attack and Speed by a significant amount. Tyrant's Brand Parts and Stats Each of the stats below are boosted by the Tyrant's Brand. Each individual stat with the exception of Damage is improved by adding Parts and all stats are increased by a small amount when the weapon is evolved. The last column shows Damage and in brackets the number of Tyrant's Brand Shards required to evolve to that level. The last row shows the stats of the Tyrant's Brand when it is level 200 with all of it's parts. 1ATK numbers represent a lv 1 Tyrant's Brand. Every level contributes a bit of ATK to this weapon equaling almost 2000 by level 300. Parts and Shards Needed for Each Color Green *Bronze Ingot- 110 *Crystal Orb - 110 *Moonstone - 110 *Storm Essence - 110 *Beast's Soul - 220 *Tyrant's Brand Shards - 60 Blue *Silver Ingot - 420 *Lucky Orb - 420 *Evil Crystal - 420 *Fire Essence - 420 *Hero's Soul - 840 *Tyrant's Brand Shards - 240 Purple *Adamantite Ingot - 1100 *Faith Orb - 1100 *Sapphire - 1100 *Lightning Essence - 1100 *Sage's Soul - 2200 *Tyrant's Brand Shards - 600 Gold *Gold Ingot - 1390 *Sacred Orb - 1390 *Diamond - 1390 *Light Essence - 1390 *Warrior's Soul - 2780 *Tyrant's Brand Shards - 600 *Tyrant's Brand Shards (Total) - 1500 Notes *The Tyrant's Brand can be a great counter to The Berserker aids at high level as it has a high chance of causing your spells to bypass his effect and deal full damage. It can also be very helpful against high level Wolvenfiends whose skill gives himself an incredible amount of Damage Reduction when in Human Form. *Its great for Battle Royale because not only does it increase your mercenaries attack, but it does not have the drawbacks of the other weapons which do so including the aoe damage of the Thunder Blade which draws unwanted aggro from other bosses, the Thorned Bow knocked back your target causing your team to waste time chasing and often also drawing unwanted aggro. This means the only weapons you can comfortably give your damage dealing Heroes are the Brand and Arcane Tome. *This weapon is great for Coliseum, Hero Trials, Battle Square, whereby skills are of great importance and the damage reduction can really help keep them alive. Category:Equipment Category:Items